inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkBlizzard9/Archive1
Midfielders category Why did you create another Midfielder category? [[User:SnowyBoy|'Snowy'Boy₰']] 11:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay =D 'SnowyBoy₰ 16:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Blog I see you put the delete template on your blog User blog:Tsurugi shhuya/------ and User Blog:Tsurugi shhuya/s. Should I delete those two? [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 16:04, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Done, it is deleted [[User:Lordranged7|'Lordranged7']] Wonder Trap 17:54, June 12, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:HI Believe me I was exactly gonna ask you that So, which state are you from........ I'm from M.P. Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:14, September 23, 2012 (UTC) City:Jabalpur(the exact center of India), yours Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah!Sorry totally forgot about the UTs Fubuki風吹 (talk) 14:51, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!! Hi i am Yukimura10, can we be friends!! BTW How can i make a Talk page box like yours? Yukimura10 Panther Blizzard 16:34, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Dark~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 14:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) xD Yes you knew it !! :D I'm sorry, but friendschip round was a already chosen in Pictures-Game (not kai)... Thanks anyways, you can leave your request on the game ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 15:01, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah ! Nice request, you can put a comment on the game if you want~ Let's see if the others will agree. Thanks :D SnowyBoy₰ 15:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Happy B"day Thanx!! ~ ^^ it really means a lot for me ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 2:37 PM, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Happy B'day THANKS~!! it means a lot~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:12, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!! It really means a lot :3 B.N.N (talk) 12:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Dark for wishing me a happy birthday!!!!!!!!!! Sorry its 5 days late but I've been super busy. Again thank you :-D TsurugiFan16 (talk) 17:22, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Blog Games Creators I will add you today, sorry I had no time yesterday to add you and adding you with my phone (most time, I am using my phone) into the Blog Games Creators is kinda hard with all the codes~ ^^ But Fubuki is already taken by SnowyBoy. Can you search for another pic for the member gallery~ You can leave the new pic link in the talk page of fhe Blog Games Creators~ ^^ For more questions, leave it at my talk page~ ^^ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:21, October 23, 2012 (UTC) nice blog game dark XshuuX 14:43, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: KAi FC Heya Dark~! Thanks for the information~! And also, Congrats !!! ^^ Thanks for your participation~! SnowyBoy❄ 14:36, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Helping out It's okay! I appreciate it! There are way too many pages linked to tactics so you're help means alot! Request I like your requests Dark, but I have many requests from B.N.N, so after all of her requests are done then I will use all of yours. Mainly the Better No.9 Captain In Holy Road Round, I like it allot and I think that Round would be the best. So far B.N.N has been on fire with the epic requests and yours are great aswell, if it gets too much, cause not only is there requests but theres Picture Votes and Title Rounds. Hopefully I will do your requests in G2 but of not then they could be the early Rounds of G3. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 15:32, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I understand that, its true Shindou is a classic player and an amazing player and I think its better to take him out. I would love to see the other 4 battle each other out in an epic battle royal. Thanks again Dark. TsurugiFan16 (talk) 16:11, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Icon Keshins....? I'll try to find one, if I can. I can't seem to see an icon for it in the official site. I tried fiding one and failed to do so, there are icons, but it's not the same icons with the others. Plus, it's really small... so I'd rather not, instead, I'll concentrate on creating navigation templates. KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? SnowyBoy❄ 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks ! SnowyBoy❄ 12:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. I want to start a new blog game, but it may look a bit like yours. I want to do a game where everyone can MAKE their own team, and then start a competition. (so no knock-out). And now my question is: Would you approve this? Because it looks a bit like your blog game... Please let me know~ GoldAsh (talk) 06:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Candidate for deletion and banning user Processing... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Done. Seems that the IP has spammed your user page first. Then, creating spamming articles. You seem to have a hater. Beware of future spamming. User blocked for 3 weeks. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:50, November 19, 2012 (UTC) You didn't mention the "Read the Content" page but luckily I saw it on the Activity list so I deleted it too. Happy editing! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Change I am sorry, but since your team already had a match, you can't change anything anymore. I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll understand!~ GoldAsh~ Death Rain~ Air Bullet~ Hinawa Bullet~ 14:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Resolved I see that Potassium has resolved it for you~ ^^ Sorry, that I couldn't do it for you~ I was at school at the moment you sended the message to me~ ^^ Once more, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 15:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Request I have to say its a great idea for a Round but I already have some ideas for Round 25 to 30. I am sorry Dark as this is a great request but I have already chosen the future Rounds. However I would love to use your request as a Special Round in the next blog game.? ' ' ''' TsurugiFan16 Odin Sword Fire Tornado DevilSword 11:55, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' '''Ok then Dark I have an idea for your Round. However its gonna be used in the next blog game that stays a mystery to everyone!!!!!' ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 12:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC)' Re: MSPP Thanks Dark. Well I read your paragraph and I love your suggestion but I cannot use it for G2 as there is only 4 Rounds left. However I think the rule would be epic for the next blog game but theres a surprise to do with the next blog game that I will reveal after G2 ends. Thanks Dark sooo much, I like it when users take the time to help another user and I know the blog game has been slow and yer I have noiticed theres less close Rounds but what can I do, I mean I have given every user the choice to choose who they want to vote for so I can't really do anything now - well with G2 that is. I will take your idea under consideration and I'll let you know before the next blog game starts. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 11:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Sorry Dark I didn't get enough sleep last night :-( Well I think you will love the next secreat blog game, it is still a surprise but I am sure you will love it. Yer I think some of the experts miss MSP but the last 2 Rounds, Round 30 and 31 will decide the fate of weather of not MSP comes back. ' ' TsurugiFan16' ' Odin Sword' ' Fire Tornado' ' DevilSword' 16:09, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Re: Reserve Okay~! I will reserve your pic ! Bye~! SnowyBoy❄ 13:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks for the requests. I added them on the list ! ^^ And yes, your signature is nice ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 15:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Delete Sure~ ^^ I deleted it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:18, December 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ The maximum size is 64px~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 14:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Image I will be fixing it in an hour. Please wait! :D 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 12:45, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm so sorry! If you say which position number etc. you want I'll add you. Mega Sakamoto Bump 15:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) MK7C Yeah I do know what you mean by that. Well thanks for offering and do what you wish to it! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 13:26, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! It looks so much better now. Thats okay I actually wanted green (mostly because of Fei XD). Thanks again! GouenjiShuuya'123 Bouncer Rabbit Extreme Rabbit Kousuku Toushi Robin 14:15, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The Colour Red Tenma089 (talk) 14:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: MK7 I would like the color to be Dark Blue like my name in my signiture. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC' 14:16, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mario Kart 7 Hey~! Ummm I would like to be Dark Blue same as my signature color ~! and Thank You~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 14:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) NM XD I saw TsurugiFan take that color so I'm want it to be Light Blue 'and Thank You Again XD! 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Devil Burst 14:32, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wikia contributor I already saw it and blocked him/her~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Nope I don't have one~ I'm also searching for a good one~ ^^ Sorry for not being able to help you~ ^^" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:10, December 25, 2012 (UTC) I posted those photos from gameplays of the game from youtube.And about the download links, I have two torrents which doesn't even start downloading -___- . I also downloaded 7 rar files to play the game by extracting it but it wants a password and I don't know it -________- . If you still want the links I can give it to you. Sorry I could not help much. 10:42, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Good news! I have got the working link of the game, If you still want it, you can find the links and instructions in this blog: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Beta22/Inazuma_Eleven_Go_Strikers_2013_Download 13:11, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I will depend on one's internet speed of course. I think mine took like three hours to download. Sorry for the late reply. 20:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) GO Strikers If it is not working, I have a better link which speed is faster~ 55 min for one part~ ^^ if you want it, I can give the link to you, if you don't have the game yet XD Btw: Do you play it on your Wii or on an emulator?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:09, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Here you go: http://inazuma-eleven-go-chrono-stone.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lordranged7 Scroll down and you will find the links :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:17, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~! Same to you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Blog game idea Hi~ how are you?? Wow!! I like the idea! But in Who to remove? V2 I will do 6 picture and the winner in every picture I will do a picture for them and I will do a challenge and the when the user want to vote they have to add a picture and the picture will won this character will win ^^ long right? XD Do what to want ^^, but I think the user will said: the same idea for B.N.N blog!! do something with this ^^. Bye :3 B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 09:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Dolphin Hey, I saw your comment that you had Dolphin...and played the new Strikers on it... Well, with other people, playing online didn't work out because they have another version of Dolphin, I think. Can I ask which version you have? Thanks!~ GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 11:45, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Talk Hi,You favourite character is Taiyou too? Same as me! Otonashiharuna (talk) 07:45, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Dark?I want to ask you about that.....how to make the picture like chin jun jun? His picture is Kidou Yuuto,isn't? If you know how to do, please teach me, okay? I will like a picture of Otonashi Haruna ! Otonashiharuna (talk) 11:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) re:Signature Help!!!! Just add this - < ! - - xyz - - > (without all of the spaces) after your signature It should be like this : -Signature stuff- a line (necessary) < ! - - XYZ BLAH BLAH - - > (without the spaces) P.S. - Have you copied my signature? Cause it REALLY looks like ~ Also, you should fix the border around the pic.. Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:00, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Well you know it's okay, but still it feels a little annoying, you know, you make something, and someone just copies it, I hope you understand..... Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 13:18, January 7, 2013 (UTC)